


Draco hates holidays (so Pansy, Theo, and Blaise scheme)

by fire_drarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Please Review, Sarcasm, Some Plot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a bit of sadness at the start, cuz draco is obsessed, funny at least for me, hey tell me if you like it, lol and i ship draco/hair gel, love y'all, minor pansmione, mixed with humor, pining harry but only a bit, someone stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_drarry/pseuds/fire_drarry
Summary: In which Draco cannot stand all holidays of any sort, even Christmas, of course. Who in their right mind hates Christmas? Pansy, Theo, and Blaise enlist Potter, of all people, to help him see differently. And maybe even help Pansy in the process.





	1. Introducing Potter, Boy wonder extrordinaire and Draco's worst crush- er enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my names Aianna and this is my first fic. I will post often.
> 
> I promise!

“MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS,” shouted Draco, chasing his hairbrush around the Slytherin common room. “...co. Draco!” He sees Pansy, but that just can’t be her, his Pansy would never wear that and she doesn’t have brooms as arms and bushy red hair. “It must be a Weasley,” he mutters charging.

“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, WAKE UP NOW BEFORE I HEX YOUR HAIR GEL!”

Draco sits up quickly and topples out of bed. His so-called best friends, Pansy and Blaise, are standing at the foot of his bed, smirking. Where was Theo?

“Pansy, I _swear_ to Merlin-”  
“Yeah, yeah, time for breakfast.”

He cast a tempus charm and swore. It was only three am.

Just as he crawls back into bed, Blaise jumps in and takes the sheets from him.

“Dray, you _do_ know what day it is, don’t you?

Draco curses, swiveling around and grabbing his wand, casting a charm. In giant red letters, his wand had spelled out his least favorite day, December 31st. Why is his least favorite day this, you may ask?

Well…

If you ask Draco, he’ll say it’s because he hates every holiday to exist, and this day is the eve of it all starting again.

But nobody would ask Draco.  
Pansy, Blaise, Theo and the rest of the Slytherin house disagree with him, obviously.

It’s because Harry Potter day is today. His least favorite holiday.

Anyone in Slytherin will tell you that Draco was obsessed.

He _WASN'T_. There was undeniable evidence though.

"Potter _this_ , Potter _that_. Blah blah blah, perfect, wonderful **Potter**. Potter  holiday, blah blah blah. Hey guys, you'll never guess what _Potter_ did-"

Naturally, it drove everyone else insane.

He talked about Potter almost 24/7. The rest of the time that wasn’t spent whining was wasted on him cuddling, chatting, and laughing with Blaise, Theo, and Pans. Despite what everyone in different houses thinks, the ‘ice cold prince’ is a _complete_ bloody Hufflepuff.

In fact, so was Blaise.

Pansy and Theo were the only Slytherins who actually were meant for Slytherin.

Actually, screw that, she was a lion in disguise.  
Who else would have the guts wake up Draco at bloody **three** **am** to say it’s time for breakfast, then have the _audacity_ laugh and survive?

Pansy Bloody Parkinson is who.

“Unless you want to be hexed, leave my presence, Pansy. I need my beauty sleep.”

He got in the bed with Blaise and shut off the lights.

“Well, I’m going to find a _new_ friend. And I’m going to bring them here.”

“Have fun,” Blaise mumbled, already half asleep.  
“Bye Panpan,” Draco slurred, burrowing into Blaise.

.

Pansy frowned a bit, hating how lonely she felt. Draco and Blaise just had a stronger bond because she was a girl, she reasoned. She just needed a friend right then.

.

Someone walked in, sniffling.

She stood and put on her best mask, which fell as soon as she looked over.

Pansy didn't know who she had expected, but she knew she was shocked to see Harry James Potter at the door, sobbing.

.  
Harry had been dating Ginny for a while. He had thought she had felt the same. He was always happy to see her and she was as well.

Or so he had thought.

But when he came back from Quidditch practice, he gave her a hug. She didn’t return it and glared at him. He had thought she was just in a mood.

Imagine his surprise when he had seen her snogging Sparrow Li, a petite girl who was dating Ron.

He was so embarrassed. He knew he should be mad, but he really wasn’t. Just really sad.

Heartbroken.

He had stumbled away and sprinted, blinded by tears, into the nearest classroom.

And looked up into the eyes of one Pansy Parkinson.

.

Pansy liked broken things, she would tinker with them and try to fix them. She would **always** try to help, no matter who it was, what happened and why. This was probably why when she saw Potter at the door, sobbing like there was no tomorrow, she jumped right into the action, tugging him to her corner and pulling him into her lap.

She had never seen Harry cry.

Except when Diggory died.

Pot- no, _Harry_ was clutching onto her and looking at her with those  _dazzling_ green eyes.

Who had messed with this sunshine child, and how could they?

She pulled him to her chest and he burrowed his face into her strawberry blond hair.

.

Parkinson smelled like peaches.

.

After Harry was done crying, Pansy decided to drop the question.

“Harry, why were you crying?”

  
“I saw Ginny snogging someone else.”

A tear slipped down his cheek.

She stood up and Harry plopped onto the ground.

“Cmon, we’re going to the kitchens. Comfort food, kay?”

Harry said nothing, just nodded.  
.

Harry didn’t know why he trusted her.

But he did. So he followed her.

After he explained what happened, Pansy told him to go with her to the Slytherin common room.

He agreed, but only because he couldn’t bear to see another red thing that would remind him of Gin.

.

After they got there, they chatted and found out that the had a lot in common.

Somewhere during that talk, they had become friends.

.

  
Pansy didn’t know where the raven-haired boy would sleep.

So she brought him to the room that Blaise, Theo and Draco shared.

.

He saw the two boys curled up together and felt an unpleasant feeling in his gut.

Pansy saw his expression and smirked.

She had a plan.  
.

Little did Pansy know, Blaise was _completely_ conscious, thank you very much.

Lucky for her, his mind was elsewhere.

He didn't care that Boy Wonder was in his bed.

He _knew_ , he just couldn't be bothered.

He didn't care about Pansy's _creepy_ looking grin that he _knew_ would haunt his dreams forever.

It creeped him out, sure, but he didn't care.

Honestly though, Pansy was _scary_.

But he was thinking about Theo.

Like, where was he?

Blaise was sure that he didn't have classwork or home work to complete.

Blaise also knew that he didn't get up until just before breakfast, 7:30 where he rushed while Draco was still in the bathroom.

(Blaise was an freaking stalker)

Seriously though.

Draco was probably a bloody girl under all those clothes.

No one wakes up at 6:00, goes to the bathroom, and gels their hair for an hour and thirty minutes.

He was worried.

Theo was his top thought, no matter **how** concerning it was that his friend was _probably_ the opposite gender and he hadn't realized it until _8_ years later.

Theo didn't have a girlfriend... did he?

Blaise would ask him in the morning.

.

Why was Harry Potter in Blaise's bed?

That was Theo's only thought before he went to his bed.

What is _this_? This is probably some AU where Harry Potter is in Slytherin.

Theo had obviously read too much fanfiction, it had made him _hallucinate_.

He saw Pansy occupating his bed.

'Oh what the heck,' he thought as he joined the cuddle pile.


	2. Draco overheats (twice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a cute ball of fluff, Pansy is evil, and Draco is dramatic as ever, obviously.  
> Did I mention Draco is dramtic?  
> Well, he is.  
> I mean, who passes out twice a day.  
> Other than Harry Potter, of course.  
> Or as Draco would say, "I was just tired of all of this crap i saw HARRY POTTER IN MY DORMITORY I SWEAR I DID."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you guys are there, I just couldn't stay away!
> 
> So here you go :) !!!

Draco didn't know how it happened.

It was unacceptable for him to feel this way. He didn't think he'd  _ever_ feel this way.

It was amazing how love worked.

"I love you **so** much babe."

He said it every morning.

Oh, you thought I was talking about Harry, right?

Hahaha, that's _funny_.

Wrong.

It's obviously is hair gel, how could you think that way?

As he flipped his hair over in his favorite style, he was practically proposing to his gel.

"DRACO, HURRY UP! STOP SALIVATING OVER THAT GEL!!! YOU'RE _OBSESSED_!!!"

Ah Pansy. She should know that even though he was in there for thirty minutes, he had just started doing his hair.

Honestly.

Why was she even here?! She has a perfectly good bathroom in her own dorm. She should mind her business.

He opened the door to give her and earful, and choked on air.

How did he not see that Harry Potter was in Blaise's bed?

Sleeping.

What is _**happening**_!?!?!?!

Draco's eyes roll to the back of his head.

Thunk.

.

Draco.com has stopped working.

.

Draco came to, and Theo sighed, relieved.

He wasn't worried but still.

Nobody knew what happened.

Draco probably overdid the gel and inhaled the fumes and it sent him flying unconscious.

That happened to Theo once.

Twice.

Or everytime he gets a whiff of Draco's gel.

He'd better run now.

.

Now that Theo was thinking about it, if he saw his worst enemy in his best friends bed, he'd probably pass out too.

.

The morning was pretty normal, considering the fact that Harry woke up in the wrong dorms.

Blaise & Theo stupified & obiviated Draco so he wouldn't freak out.

They also distracted the Slytherins in the common room while Harry snuck out.

Harry got ready and Ron, Dean and Seamus woke up.

Nev gave him a knowing look that he didn't think he liked.

Then he went to breakfast.

After breakfast, he ignored everyone and walked out of the hall.

"Hey Harry, can I ask you something?"

Pansy was behind him.

He relaxed and sent her a small smile.

"Sure Pansy, anything for a friend."

He was glad they were friends now.

.

Pansy grinned.

"Well, I know you hate Draco, but he's my best friend, and I was wondering if you would help him."

Pansy waited with bated breath.

.

"Sure."

.

Pansy was so shocked that she flew forward and slammed into his back.

They were near the potions classroom, so they walked in.

Harry sat next to Pansy.

The few people in the class stared at them and whispered about them.

They didn't notice.

"Really?"

"Pfft of course."

.

Pansy was shocked that he would actually do it after she told him what it was.

He agreed without a second thought about it. This smol bean was too good for this world.

.

Draco was strolling into potions 5 minutes before class.

He walked to where he and Pansy usually sat.

Blaise was sitting there.

"Where's Pansy? She better not have skipped, I'll die without her expertise."

Truth was, he had a HUGE secret. It's utterly horrible.

He was crap at potions.

He'd never learned properly. Ever.

When Pansy found out she tutored him.

It was no use.

Worse, Snape didn't even know. 

So she was his partner all the time.

Blaise was okay at it, and Theo was brilliant, even better than Pansy.

He just didn't want a crappy potions partner.

So where was she?

Blaise had an amused smirk on his face as he jerked a thumb backwards. 

What is Pansy doing on the Gryffindork side and who-

Wait, is-IS THAT P-POTTER?!

He would have passed out again if he hadn't been so angry.

Pansy is dating HIM.

Alright, I'm going to backtrack.

Pansy had been talking about the person she had been dating FOR WEEKS.

She hadn't told them who and she changed the subject ever time he brought it up.

He guessed it was a Gryffindor because why else wouldn't she tell them.

He thought maybe Finnagen or Thomas or even Longbottom.

But Potter?

She never told them, but now she's gonna just sit with him like nothing happened.

I mean why else would she sit with him? It not like they just became friends overnight and are just talking without flirting and having an ulterior motive.

Obviously not.

It was going to go down.

 

.

Harry was having a nice conversation with Pansy when all of the sudden, Malfoy came to them, ready to kill.

Harry gripped his wand.

Pansy smiled sweetly.

Harry stared at her. Did she even see his face expression.

Malfoy started yelling in french about something, but Pansy was just sitting there.

Harry leaned in closer to her.

"W-What's he s-saying?"  

"I haven't got the faintest idea."

Harry couldn't hold it in, he burst out laughing and everyone stared because since when was Harry Potter friends with Pansy Parkinson?

.

Ron was rushing into class because Snape would be there any second.

Snape was just there at the door.

Snape's attitude had been so much better now that he had survived the war.

He talked to Harry and had tea with him. Harry spoke of him with a happy face.

He wore navy blue robes instead of black.

But all of the students were wary of this teacher who didn't play favorites and cracked jokes instead of putting people down.

He was even friends with Remus and Sirius.

Ron was scared that it was all just an amazing dream.

He was glad that they all survived, but no one changes that much.

Snape smiled at him, another first.

"After you, Mr Weasley."

Ron discreetly checked the room with his wand for dark charms, but there was none.

He walked in and stopped short.

There was Harry at their normal seat, as always.

But Harry was being grabbed by Malfoy around the waist, getting yelled at in French.

And he was laughing. So was Parkinson.

By the way, why was Parkinson in his seat?

Time to break up a fight.

He grabbed Malfoy by the ear and tugged him away.

Unfortunately, Malfoy still had Harry in his arms, and they all tumbled down, Harry into Malfoy's lap.

There was a flash, and laughter all around.

This was gold. The person who took the photo was Blaise, who had accioed his camera that Colin had given him.

He would probably be a millionare by the end of the day.

Narcissa, Draco's mother would want a copy.

So would the rest of the world.

And he existed to serve.

.

After class, Harry left in a hurry, tailed by Malfoy, who was trying to escape as well.

Snape had been joking about them all bloody day, and they were red-faced as they scrambled away for the traitors.

Draco spoke up first.

"I can't believe Pansy is dating _you_ of all people. I can't even-"

Harry cut him off.

"What in Merlins name are you bloody talking about? She isn't dating me."

Draco was confused. Why else would he be with her?

He asked him that.

Harry started laughing.

"Oh I forgot, Theo and Blaise obliviated you. Oh god, it was hilarious. Blaise took a video and everything."

"Wait, what?" Draco paled.

"Here I'll show you. Memoratus!*"

The wall behind them glowed and turned white.

All of the sudden, to Draco was like a video was playing in his head.

Harry's memory.

_._

_Harry woke up to a thud. "AHH!" Pansy was being squashed by Draco, who had fainted._ _A short and petite guy with eyes hazel sparkling just shook his head slowly._

_"So. Freaking. Dramatic."_

_Another guy was crying with laughter. This one was tall and thin. He had caramel skin, wavy hair and bright blue eyes._

_Harry himself was laughing._

_"Hey Harry, I'm Pansy's, Draco's and this loser's best friends. I'm Theo and I expect that you'll be seeing a lot of us, so wanna be friends?"_

_The short one was speaking._

_Harry smiled and nodded._

_The tall one finally stopped laughing and grinned the most breathtaking grin._

_"YAY! HARRY IS AN HONORARY SLYTHERIN! FOR INITIATION, HARRY COME HERE AND GIVE MAMA A KISS!"_

_Pansy's eyes widened._

_**"RUN HARRY RUN,"** Pansy shouted, scared for Harry's life._

_Harry paled, but it was too late._

_Blaise was on top of him giving him the biggest, wettest smooch of his whole short life._

_Harry will give him credit, it was the best kiss of his short life._

.

" **PANSY!!! DRACO OVERHEATED AGAIN!!** "

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******************************************  
> Memoratus is a Latin word that means "Past Memory"


	3. Draco's glare of fury.

Potter was driving Draco insane, and it was extremely obnoxious. He was always laughing with Blaise, gossiping with Pansy, and studying with Theo. Oh and another thing.

Awful-at-potions Potter had apparently changed. He was now ~~brilliant~~ exceptional at it.

Theo loved him and while he was usually sophisticated and refined, around Harry he was all melty.

Draco hated a melty Theo.

No...

He hated  _Potter_.

.

"Hey Theo?" Harry said hesitantly

'He cocks his head so adorably, it's unfair,' Theo sighed dreamily.

"Um... Theo?" Harry asked.

'SO CUTE! I'M MAKING HIM TWELVE COOKIES NOW!!!' 

Theo was snuggled up against his baby on the couch, Harry on his lap.

Blaise was under Theo reading a book, and Pansy and Draco were still asleep. It was Saturday, so no classes. And everyone else was asleep as well, so they could go down to the common room and relax instead of smuggling Harry away.

His baby is so soft...

"THEO! MATE WHAT IS THAT CREEPY SMIRK PUT THAT SHI-"

Theo wordlessly muted Blaise.

"Hey Theo?" Harry tried again.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Harry blushed, and Theo swooned.

"Er- what is that fire in the corner for?"

He looked in the corner quickly.

"There's no fire- Oh, that's just Draco."

Harry turned quickly.

And screamed.

'Cutely,' Theo's brain supplied.

But then again, who wouldn't scream if they saw one furious Draco Malfoy advancing on them.

.

Draco hated being left out. 

Every since he was a child.

So when he sees a huge cuddle pile with Harry Bloody Potter in his place, Draco saw red.

Pansy moved quickly onto the love seat and Harry tried to run away.

.

Now pause.

.

_If you were close to Harry, you would know that:_

_1\. He threw like a girl (he ain't a chaser haha there's an actual reason he was seeker lol)._

_2\. Treacle tart was **not** his favorite food. {explanation in later chapter}_

_3\. He was so clumsy_

**_Notes written by Theo for "research purposes" (sure Theodore)_ **

.

So, to prove point three, when Harry got up and tried to run away, Hogwarts thanked him for the spring cleaning it got when dust swirled off the ceiling.

The fall was that hard and loud.

Draco, not knowing that the fool had tripped, fell on him.

"Well, damn Scarhead, couldn't you be less, oh I don't know, _**deafening**_?! The whole  **castle** shook."

Harry was getting riled up. Usually, he was pretty chill, but with Draco, too much tension (Get your mind out of the gutters. Yes, **you**.)

Draco was surprised when Harry jumped on him. He bit, scratched, and tore his clothes. _**(STOP)**_

But when the idiot pulled Draco's hair, he was done for.

Draco flipped them over ( ** _nooooooooooo_** ) and bitch-slapped him.

Twice.

Harry seethed.

Now remember point one.

Harry  **can't** throw. 

So he pushed Draco off of him.

Got up. 

And grabbed a pillow.

.

At this point, Theo was shouting encouragements to Harry, Pansy was eating popcorn that a house elf brought in, and Blaise was videoing this whole ordeal.

.

Harry threw the pillow.

.

Theo gasped.

.

Blaise died laughing.

.

Pansy had to revive him.

.

And Draco, Draco was crying with laughter.

"WHO BLOODY THROWS LIKE THAT?!"

.

Ron sat up. He heard some kind of psychotic giggles.

Where was Harry?

He crept out of bed and summoned the Mauraders map.

He rubbed his eyes and then widened them. 

He silently screamed.

He knew what those giggles were.

The Slytherins had kidnapped his best mate and were doing some kind of crazy ritual to bring old Voldie back.

He ran down to the dungeons.

.

"Professor, will you tell me the password for the Slytherin common room please?"

Snape looked down at one Ron Weasley, clad in boxers with 'CHUDLEY CANNONS' on the back and nothing else.

He admired his broad chest and abs.

"Of course. The password is 'Draco Malfoy is in love with Harry Potter' ".

"HAHAHAHAHA I KNEW IT!"

Ron ran out,yelling a quick thank you between chuckles.

.

Draco was still laughing, and so was everyone except Theo.

Theo had pulled Harry into his lap and soothed him while internally laughing and cursing everyone in existance.

.

"AHA!"

Harry turned at the noise. Over all the chaos, there was Ron, wearing barely anything.

"WEASLEY! PUT ON SOME BLOODY CLOTHES!"

That was Draco.

"Oh hey Ron." Harry said from his place in Theo's lap like this was a normal thing and everything was okay.

.

Ron screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter as well, but next chappie, we'll get into the plot.  
> I was actually considering just dropping the plot and just writing humor draco, harry, theo, pansy, and blaise pieces.  
> But if you want me to do that, I can.


	4. Oh Merlin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Merlin day, one of Draco's least favorite holidays, mostly because of the people. We discover a very weird obsession that Harry has.  
> Like really weird.  
> Harry, please stop.  
> Draco is Dramatic af and everyone else is tired of it...
> 
> "Bye Draco!"  
> "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Ron should end up with someone, but idk who.  
> Comment suggestions please!!!

Harry was tired.

Tired of Draco's dramatics.

Tired of his stupid hair.

Tired of his sharp tongue and raging tendacies.

Tired of Draco.

So was everyone one else. 

Draco was being especially difficult this morning and he knew why.

Remember that favor she asked him for?

Well...

.FLASHBACK.

_"Hey Harry, can I ask you something?"_

_Pansy was behind him._

_He relaxed and sent her a small smile._

_"Sure Pansy, anything for a friend."_

_He was glad they were friends now._

_Pansy grinned._

_"Well, I know you hate Draco, but he's my best friend, and I was wondering if you would help him. **He has an issue with holidays, we don't know why. Ever since second year. I need you to help me bring him out of his shell.** "_

_Pansy waited with bated breath._

_"Sure."_

_Pansy was so shocked that she flew forward and slammed into his back._

_They were near the potions classroom, so they walked in._

_Harry sat next to Pansy._

_The few people in the class stared at them and whispered about them._

_They didn't notice._

_"Really?"_

_"Pfft of course."_

.

Well apparently. it was time for phase one, (operation Merlin's day.)

.

Blaise was about to KILL draco. All he does is complain.

_'I only hope someone will hold me back'_

Lucky for Draco, Theo did.

.

Harry was done.

"Malfoy, cut the crap. Get your overgrown ferret looking face out from under the pillow. And fix the rat nest."

Draco gasped.

He was shocked, but not for long. For days, they hadn't even insulted each other for Pansy. Yet she insulted both of them.

Draco was finished.

"How dare you speak to a Malfoy in such a manner. I'll have you know, a Malfoy's hair is always pristine."

Harry scoffed.

"Mmmm sure."

Draco rages for a full minute while Harry is picking at his nails uninterested.

"...and I'll show you plebeians how utterly gorgeous I really am!!"

He jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom.

.

Finally, the dramatics stopped

.

The clapping starts with Theo and intesifys as they celebrate.

"Yes Harry! I love youuuuuu!!"

That was Theo.

*smooch*

That was Blaise

"Yay Harry!!!"

That was, of course, Pansy.

"Curse you Potter."

That was Draco raging from the bathroom.

.

The bathroom door finally opened.

"What do you think Potter!?"

And with that, Draco emerged.

.

Harry gasped.

.

Pansy clapped.

. 

Blaise catcalled.

.

Theo groaned.

.

Dracos hair, loose and damp, hung handsomely in front of his face.

He was wearing a see throgh black shirt, ripped jeans, and black shoes with gold chains and braclets.

Harry had to admit, Draco was kinda okay.

Okay, maybe just a little bit hot.

.

In the great hall, Harry stared at Draco from the Gryffindor table (like that wasn't usually)

Pansy saw and beckoned him over.

Ron saw and reluctantly nodded to Harry.

Ron was okay with the whole ordeal as long as he wasn't going to be sacrificed.

Harry got up and crab walked to the table while juggling ten pears.

.

"Umm, Harry?"

"Yes Pansy?"

"What the eff was that?!"

"Don't ask me, we have a weird author"

.

I mean, they're not wrong.

.

Soon the food came. Today was a feast in honor of Merlin and there would be a party after.

Harry had his eyes set on two things.

"Harry, why do you have a bottle of coffee creamer? Just curious," Theo says.

"You'll see."

Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Draco turn just in time to see harry gram a huge bowl of strawberry jam and cinnomin.

Pansy stared as he dumped the creamer in and the spices.

So did everyone else in the great hall.

"EW hARRY WHTA ARE YOU DOING!?"

That was Ron.

Harry stirred and ate it.

Everyone gasped.

Dumbledore threw up and everyone ran away. 

Well, except for Harry's Slytherin friends.

Draco ran away.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am SO SORRY.  
> Really!  
> I have been planning out my fanfiction for a while, but have never finished it. I will be posting WAYYY more often and I finally have had the chance to incorporate weirdness into it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> -Aianna

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, it's my first fic! And I know how trashy it is to leave you hanging, it drives me crazy!!! So I'll post as much as possible. Thank you!
> 
> Btw, no more sad parts (at least not yet idk)
> 
> Sorry it's really short isn't it?


End file.
